unreachable relationship
by Manayelle
Summary: L'inaccessible est terriblement attirant ! Bella et Edward vont subir les conséquences de leur attirance. L'amour est-il plus fort que tout ? Bella n'en ai pas si certaine lorsqu'Edward s'éloigne d'elle...


Prologue

 **Novembre 2009, Forks, Washington.**  
 **POV Bella.**

\- Il faut qu'on parle, dis-je brusquement en entrant dans sa chambre.

Edward jeta un œil vers moi mais je ne reçus aucun signe de lui. Son regard se redirigea sur la télévision et il haussa nonchalamment les épaules. Il était si beau mais je n'étais pas là pour ce genre de pensées.

\- Hum ? Demanda-t-il finalement comme je ne continuais pas.  
\- Il faut qu'on parle, toi et moi, dis-je un peu plus douce.

Je ne voulais pas le brusquer. Avec lui, j'avais l'impression de faire un pas pour en reculer de trois. Là, je voulais vraiment me réconcilier avec lui si cela était possible encore. A ce moment, même une amitié m'aurait amplement suffit. Je voulais simplement qu'il arrête de m'ignorer et qu'il me revoit comme il y a quelques mois.

\- De quoi ? Aboya-t-il d'une voix très peu aimable.

D'accord, c'était mal partie. En même temps je ne pouvais pas le blâmer après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Mais d'un autre côté, je n'avais pas tout les tords dans notre « dispute ». Il était en partie responsable également. Il m'avait fait croire tellement de belles promesses. Un beau parleur…

\- Je…Je veux parler de toi et moi, de nous, enfin…bégayais-je lamentablement.

Pourquoi, à chaque fois que j'étais devant lui, je perdais tout mes moyens et je me comportais comme une gamine qui se fait engueuler par son père.

\- Ca ne peut plus durer, finis-je par dire d'une voix si basse que j'espérais qu'il n'est pas entendu.

Il haussa une nouvelle fois les épaules. J'étais partie pour faire un monologue et je n'aimais absolument pas ça. De plus, il ne me regardait pas. Je commençais à sentir la colère montait en moi.  
 _Calme, Bella, calme. Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez parler. Si tu t'énerves, il s'énerve et donc pas de discussion possible._  
J'inspirais et expirais en remerciant ma petite voix du bon sens.

\- Regarde-moi quand je te parle, c'est le minimum, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire.

Il tourna légèrement la tête dans ma direction, me lorgnant sans scrupule. Je n'aimais pas son regard sur moi de cette façon. Cela voulait dire je te veux et je t'aurais quoi qui m'en coûte. pourtant j'étais habillée d'un simple short en jeans et d'un débardeur blanc. Il haussa un sourcil.

\- Hum, dit-il simplement.

Cela voulait dire qu'il m'écoutait. C'est déjà ça. Je remarquais une nouvelle fois que je le connaissais dans les moindres détails, malgré ce que disait sa sœur. Je savais interpréter chacun de ses gestes et de chacune de ses paroles.  
Je revenais à la conversation alors que je voyais Edward tapait le matelas de la télécommande. Il s'impatientait de mon silence.

\- Pourquoi on ne se parle plus ? Demandais-je au bord des larmes. Je veux dire, on s'entendait bien, toi et moi, non ?

Cela me coûtait énormément de lui parler de notre « relation » si ce mot existait pour lui et moi. Je payais de mon orgueil, de mon côté buté et effronté. Bref, mon égo en prenait un coup car c'était moi qui avait fait le premier pas.

 _Hum, oui on peut dire ça comme ça ! Tu oublies toutes tes tentatives foireuses et secrètes de l'approcher._

Cette voix ! Je voulais qu'elle se taise ! Je n'en pouvais plus. Je savais très bien que j'avais largement merdé avec Edward. Mais lui a joué avec mes sentiments ! Et cela n'est en aucun cas pardonnable. Alors je pouvais bien devenir folle avec tout ce qu'il m'avait fait subir !

 _Pourtant, tu essayes de TE faire pardonner ! Tu es contradictoire._

Je chassais la voix dans ma tête et me concentrais à nouveau sur ma conversation avec Edward.

\- Hum, ouais, c'est possible, dit-il en se concentrant sur la télévision.  
\- Merde ! J'ai rien fait pour que tu me traites de cette façon du jour au lendemain !

Des larmes se regroupaient au bord de mes yeux. J'essayais tant bien que mal de les ravaler. Une énorme boule s'était formée dans ma gorge comme pour m'étouffer.  
Je le vis se renfrogner. J'avais touché un point sensible. Je ne savais pas si c'était bien ou mal, mais j'allais le savoir dans quelques instants. J'en remettais une couche.

\- Depuis que tu as perdu ton téléphone portable, que tu as retrouvé entre parenthèses, tu m'en veux. Putain, tu sais que je ne suis pas si idiote à te cacher ton téléphone. Tu sais que c'est pas moi… Je ne suis pas si débile.  
\- Non, dit-il simplement.

Je grognais et soufflais de frustration. Je détestais ce genre de conversation avec lui car je ne savais pas ce qu'il pensait. Et comme je ne l'avais pas en face de moi et qu'il me cachait ses yeux des miens, je ne pouvais pas voir ses émotions à travers ses yeux.  
Et là, j'étais vraiment en rogne.

\- Merde ! Hurlais-je alors que mes larmes débordaient de mes paupières. C'est de ta faute si on en est arrivé là. Tu étais pas comme ça quand tu voulais du sexe avec moi ! Et maintenant, hop ! C'est fini, Bella elle vaut plus rien !

Je criais tellement fort que les autres devaient m'entendre mais pour le moment, je m'en contrefichais. C'était le moindre de mes problèmes. Je voulais que l'on s'explique sur ce foutu éloignement entre lui et moi.

\- Tu étais si gentil, si prévenant et attentionné…  
\- J'suis un connard, OK, me coupa-t-il.  
\- Non, m'époumonais-je. Ne dis pas ça ! Si tu serais un connard, tu n'aurais pas agis de cette manière avec moi. Tu sais que je t'aime.  
\- Ne dis plus jamais ça ! Répliqua-t-il méchamment.

Il me faisait peur. Je tremblais et mes genoux cognaient l'un contre l'autre. Mais je devais continuer cette conversation et ne pas baisser les bras.

\- C'est de ta faute si je t'aime ! Tu as fait le séducteur durant des mois avec moi ! Tes belles paroles, tes gestes doux… Je ne les ai pas rêvé…

Il se concentra sur la télévision qui diffusait une banale série policière. Il ne voulait pas continuer la conversation. Il était lâche et il voulait juste que je parte de sa maudite chambre. Et bien, tant pis pour lui, cela ne se passerai pas comme ça.

\- Tu n'as pas honte, hein ? Demandais-je amère.  
\- Non.

Cela me faisait plus de mal que de bien en fin de compte. Je devais être masochiste car cette conversation me transperçait le cœur encore plus que ses silences.

-T'es qu'un foutu enculer ! C'est de ta faute si on en est là ! Tu as joué avec mes putains de sentiments !

J'étais prête à l'approcher et à taper du poings sur son torse comme une petite fille mais je ne le fis pas.  
J'avais encore un peu de dignité.

\- Oh non ! Ne te lances pas sur ce sujet. Son regard était sévère.

Il me faisait de plus en plus peur. La colère rendait le bleu de ses jolis yeux glacial. Il ressemblait à un monstre à ce moment-là. Et je flippais. Mais cela ne m'empêcha pas de poursuivre sur ce terrain glissant.

\- Je le fais quand même. Tu le savais que j'avais des sentiments pour toi ! Ou du moins que j'avais un petit béguin d'ado ! Tu en as profité. Du sexe, dis-je avec dédain. Tu ne voulais que ça ! Tu sais quoi ? Tu me dégoûtes.

 _Bella, je crois que tu vas trop loin ! Regardes comme il est blanc ! Et quand il est blanc tu sais qu'il faut se sauver parce qu'il est vraiment, mais alors vraiment en colère…_  
La voix était raisonnable. Mais moi, je ne l'étais plus !

\- T'aventures pas là-dedans, marmonna-t-il avec colère.

Je relevais les yeux sur lui avec une lueur de défis qui brillaient dans mes pupilles.

\- Ah ouais, pourquoi ?  
\- C'est toi la garce, Bella. C'est toi qui me chauffais tout les week-ends dans mon lit, dans ma chambre. Un homme reste un homme… Dit-il en reluquant mes jambes nues.  
\- Oh non ! Je t'interdis de dire que c'est de ma faute. Je pensais qu'il avait un truc entre nous. Je pensais que tu m'aimais ! Je suis vraiment trop naïve.  
\- Pff…

Il reprit la télécommande en main et se désintéressa de moi. Totalement. Il commença à zapper de chaîne en chaîne sans vraiment regarder le programme. Savait-il vraiment faire ce genre de chose ? Notre conversation n'avait-elle vraiment aucune signification pour lui ? Ce que j'avais fait avec lui ne représentait rien à ses yeux ?  
Je sentais que j'allais complètement craquer. J'allais perdre le fil. Et je sentais déjà que ma rage prenait le dessus ainsi que le sentiment de déception. Mais en même temps, devrais-je être surprise ? Non. Définitivement non.

\- Demain, je travaille, dit-il simplement.  
\- Alors, c'est tout ? Demandais-je surprise du calme de ma voix. On a fait de la bonne baise et puis basta. Au revoir Bella, c'était fun mais on s'arrête là ? C'est ça ? Tu sais quoi, Edward ? Tu me dégoûtes.

Il tourna la tête vers moi, lâcha la télécommande et se leva doucement, menaçant. Il s'avança vers moi de quelques pas.

\- Tu veux parler, on va parler, souffla-t-il durement. Tu me pourris la vie Bella, la pire erreur que j'ai fait c'est de coucher avec toi, pire de me rapprocher de toi. On a jamais dit que c'était exclusif, toi et moi. J'en n'ai rien à faire de tes sentiments à la noix, OK ? Et tu veux parler, on va parler ! C'était toi sur le chat internet ! Toutes ces filles. Tous ces rendez-vous manqués.  
\- Non, murmurais-je inaudible.

Il le savait. Tout. Même pour le chat d'internet. Lorsque je me faisais passée pour des filles, piquant des photos aux gens. Je voulais juste le faire payer du mal qu'il me faisait.  
Je pensais que c'était une bonne vengeance. Mais non parce qu'à chaque fois, j'étais mal de voir qu'il s'intéressait à une fille aussi fausse soit elle.

\- T'es une psychopathe, cracha-t-il. Je suis pas ta propriété. Je ne t'aime pas Bella. Je ne te hais même pas, non ! Je ne ressens rien. Quand je te vois, je n'ai même pas de dégoût. C'est comme si tu n'existais pas, Bella. Tu n'as jamais existé à mes yeux, Bella.

Mes larmes roulaient le long de mes joues pour s'écraser sur mes lèvres. Si mon cœur était déjà brisé, là, il ne restait plus un morceau. Je me sentais… vide. Il m'avait retiré tout dans mon corps, mon cœur en premier.  
J'eus la force de prendre la parole une dernière fois. Il fallait que je crache mon venin une dernière fois.

\- Je suis peut-être une psychopathe, Edward mais je n'ai jamais joué avec toi. J'ai toujours été sincère quand je te parlais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te montrer que je t'aimais. Jamais. Notre « amitié » a été initié par toi, je te rappelle. Je ne t'ai rien imposer. T'admirer de loin me suffisait. Mais tu voulais de l'interdit, Edward. Tu l'as eu ! Mais je n'ai fait qu'écouter mon cœur dans cette « histoire ».

Je repris ma respiration avant de cracher les dernières phrases.

\- Bravo ! Tu peux dire que tu es un sérail-fucker. Tu as même su mettre ta cousine dans ton lit. Je te félicites ! Tu me dégoûtes.

Sur ces dernières phrases sanglantes, je sortis de la chambre. Sans en avoir conscience, je dévalais les escaliers, pris mes papiers sans un regard pour ma cousine et ma tante.

\- M'attendez pas pour dîner, dis-je d'une voix sans é sortis de cette maison de fou pour ne plus revenir.  
Edward et moi n'avons jamais existé…


End file.
